


Why Not Me?

by Djinn_Djinn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pining, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_Djinn/pseuds/Djinn_Djinn
Summary: Stolas has his eyes for only one imp, but that doesn't mean there aren't more looking for a taste. One of the servant imps of the Goetia household being one of the secret admirers.
Relationships: Stolas Goetia/Servant Imp
Kudos: 9





	Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but I was bored. I'm not sorry.

"That'll be all for tonight thank you, I think I'll just retire until my Blitzy arrives so please excuse yourself for the rest of the night~" 

Stolas, master of the house, tittered excitedly as he hopped off to his bed chambers, robe covering the no doubt scandalous outfit he usually dawned whenever his favorite imp came over for the night. That stupid imp... what made him so darn special? He owned a somewhat failing contract killing business and looked like he barely had any braincells to function. Not to mention he didn't even appreciate what he had with the majestic owl... Now, he himself was only a servant of the household, so... technically he wasn't any better off but at least he was smart enough to know what an honor it would be to have master Stolas' attention.

Now, he knew it would never happen, he heard it from the master himself when the Mistress last found out about his antics and he got caught in the crossfire. This didn't stop him from dreaming though. After all, not everyone could be as lucky as to see one of the most handsome, elegant, beautifully feathered princes in all of Hell every day... He knew practically all his likes, his dislikes, he knew his schedule, his work, and even his hardships (what little he could assume from the very loud arguments with his wife). He would be a much better choice for someone to escape reality with for a spell. Yet here he was with the job of cleaning up after the mess instead while some ungrateful clown just comes and goes as he pleases... What he wouldn't give to be in his place for just one night.

Just head back to the room together, watch that silky robe slide down his feathered back as he slid into the sheets of the bed lit only by the outside full moon... His slender figure beckoning for company as he himself shed his own clothing to join under the covers... The both of them just romping around with heated breath, his beautiful voice moaning for more as he would arch in pleasure... They'd go on and on until they both were spent, and even better he could enjoy the master's loving company in their afterglow, something he was sure that other imp wasted his opportunity on by being so distant... They could cuddle together for whatever remaining time they had before the Mistress would be home, since he of course would be absolutely murdered if caught in bed with the master, but considering the sort of night he would have it might be worth it...

Ah well... It was just another fantasy for him to have that night by himself, never to be acted out unfortunately, but he could dream. After all, there was always a chance... Maybe. Well probably not. But still. A minimal chance is better to cling to than no hope at all.


End file.
